


Yours

by CandidaMayT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Theo, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Light Angst, Light Choking, M/M, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidaMayT/pseuds/CandidaMayT
Summary: Theo calls Liam out on his odd behaviour, and the answer he gets is not what he was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, as well as my first M/M pairing. This has not been Beta’d, so if you see any errors please let me know! Also, if there are any tags that I’ve missed that you think should be included please tell me. I hope you enjoy!

Months after the hunters had left Beacon Hills Liam had finally convinced Theo to move into the spare room in his house. The two had slowly developed an almost reluctant friendship after Liam had watched Theo take Gabe’s pain, and when he found out that Theo was living in his truck, he had pestered the older boy until he had finally caved. 

The first time it happened, Liam had reacted before he’d even thought about it. He had heard the rise of a heartbeat and smelled the bitter tang of fear and was out of bed and down the hall before his mind caught up with his body. 

“Theo?” Liam asked softly. The quiet whimper that followed had Liam across the room and sitting on the bed, leaning over the Chimera, reaching out. “Theo, it’s alright, it’s just a dream” Liam attempted to soothe the older boy. As soon as his hand touched Theo’s arm, the Chimera’s eyes snapped open, a feral snarl ripping from his chest as he flipped Liam onto his back, pinning him down. Liam’s wolf took over, instinctively lifting his chin, exposing his throat to Theo. Liam’s mind raced, even as his wolf had his body stilling beneath Theo’s. Theo leaned down, his fangs grazing Liam’s neck where it joined with his shoulder, causing Liam to shudder, his eyes widening in shock at his own reaction. As Liam’s scent registered in Theo’s nightmare addled brain, he ran his nose up the column of Liam’s throat, letting the familiar scent wash away the terror that had clung to him. As the last of the nightmare faded, Theo pulled away.

“Liam! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?” Theo asked, mind still racing.

“I could smell fear,” Liam explained, “and I could hear your heart beating faster. I was worried. And then I realized you were having a nightmare so I thought I should wake you up.”

“Damn it Little Wolf, I could’ve torn your throat out!” Theo bit out, his grip on the beta tightening momentarily, “why in the hell would you just submit like that?”

“I didn’t, my wolf did.” Liam admitted, his voice barely a whisper, “but it was obviously what you needed. If I had fought back you would have still felt threatened and we would probably both have ended up bloody.” Liam felt Theo’s breath on his skin as the older boy dropped his head to the young beta’s shoulder, letting out a defeated sigh.

“You shouldn’t have come in here” Theo insisted. Finally he raised his body up off of Liam’s, moving to lay on his back. Liam let his wolf take over again, rolling so his back was pressed against Theo before reaching around and pulling on the other boy’s arm, causing him to roll until chest was pressed to Liam’s back. He held firm to the chimera’s wrist, pulling his arm across him, placing Theo’s hand on his own steady beating heart. He could feel the stiffness in Theo’s body, smell the uncertainty wafting off of the older boy. “Liam?”

“Go to sleep Theo. Focus on my heart okay?” Liam encouraged.

“Liam why are you doing this?” Theo asked. His voice shook with uncertainty and confusion even as he shifted, getting comfortable and instinctively pulling Liam closer.

“Because you need it.” Liam stated. “You have the control now Theo. You have me, and you’re safe and in control. Now sleep.” For a moment the silence was tense, before Theo finally allowed himself to relax fully. He buried his nose against Liam’s neck, inhaling deeply before letting himself drift into a blissfully dreamless sleep. 

It became commonplace after that. Liam would hear Theo’s heartbeat rise, and would move down the hall, crawling into bed and allowing the chimera to hold him tight to his chest. After a few weeks, Liam finally asked the question that burned in his mind every time Theo wrapped himself around the smaller boy.

“What’s the nightmare about?” He asked quietly. He felt Theo tense behind him, pulling him impossibly closer, a shudder running through him. Instantly he regretted the question. Before he could open his mouth to take it back, Theo spoke.

“Tara. It’s about Tara. She takes back her heart. She pins me down and rips it from my chest. And I let her. Because it’s hers. It’s hers and she’s right to take it.” Theo whispers before nuzzling his face against Liam’s neck. 

“Theo…” Liam breathed. He floundered, not knowing what to say. All of the words that came to him sounded empty to his own mind. Hollow and meaningless. Theo nuzzled him again, lips brushing against Liam’s skin as he spoke. 

“It’s okay Liam. Don’t say anything. Please. You don’t need to. Just stay. Just stay and keep the nightmares away”

They never speak of it in the light of day. His fear of what he’s feeling for Theo has Liam waking up as light dawns and moving silently across the hall, back to his own bed. He doesn’t want to go, and the way the still sleeping Theo pulls him tighter when he tries to leave makes him think maybe Theo doesn’t want him to either, but he doesn’t know how to face a morning with them waking up together. Doesn’t know how to wake up with Theo and not give himself and the way he’s feeling away, so he goes. He goes and he pretends that nothing else is changing. Pretends he doesn’t crave the feel of the chimera’s arms around him on the nights that Theo doesn’t have nightmares. And if sometimes he catches himself looking at Theo just a little too long, well, no one else needs to know. So it continues. Liam sliding into bed with Theo, allowing him to pull him suffocatingly close, using the young beta to keep the nightmares away, and waking at dawn to sneak back to his own room, feeling cold and empty in the early morning light. 

It’s a subtle change. Most people would never notice it. Liam lets Theo take food first at the dinner table. If anyone asked he would tell them it’s because he knows how long Theo went not knowing when he would eat next, so he does it so Theo will know he won’t go hungry. He lets Theo use the shower first. After all, Theo works full time, he deserves to have hot water for his shower, and Liam always runs the hot water tank dry. When they watch movies together he always tells Theo to pick what he wants. There are a thousand movies the older boy has never seen, and Liam wants him to be able to watch them now. Little details that most people would overlook. And Liam is sure that no one knows. Until Theo calls him out. 

“Is there any coffee left?” Theo asked. The boys are home alone on a Saturday, lazing around. It’s mid morning and Liam has just poured the last of the pot into his mug. Without a thought, Liam holds the mug out to Theo.

“You can have this. I’ll grab some water. You want to watch a movie?” Liam asks, hand outstretched to offer Theo the mug, eyes averted as he glances toward the cupboard holding the water glasses.

“Damn it Liam, stop doing that!” Theo snaps. Liam jumps in surprise at the angry tone. Slowly, he lowers the mug to the counter. He looks at Theo, taking in the angry flush on the chimera’s cheeks, the tense set of his jaw.

“Stop doing what?”

“Stop being so fucking submissive with me. You are the acting alpha of this pack! And we all know you’re meant for it. You have no trouble taking charge with pack business, so why are you constantly submitting like this at home?” Theo snarls, crowding into Liam’s space. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam protests, his heart faltering and giving him away. He continues on though, desperate to keep his secret hidden, “I don’t submit to you. Jeez, Theo it’s a cup of coffee, it’s not a big deal. We both know that you need the caffeine more than I do. At least I don’t turn into a complete asshole without it.”

“It’s not just the coffee though, is it Liam? It’s letting me eat first, letting me shower first, it’s letting me pick every movie we fucking watch together.” Theo growled, pushing Liam against the wall, pressing himself against the beta. Theo leans in, lips brushing against the shell of Liam’s ear before whispering, “it’s the way you let me hold you at night.” Before Liam can even process what he’s doing, he’s shifting, tilting his head and exposing his throat to Theo, eyes fluttering closed and a whimper escaping him at the feel of the older boy’s lips brushing his skin while his body holds him captive. Suddenly Theo is gone. Liam opens his eyes, finding Theo across the room, staring at him angrily. He can feel the heat in his face, embarrassment flooding through him. There’s no way to deny what he’d done. No way to take it back. He stares at Theo, desperately searching for a way to fix this. But then the anger fades from Theo’s face, replaced by a look of desperation and hopelessness. “Please Liam, you have to stop. I can’t. I’m not,” Theo pauses and takes a deep breath, steadying himself, “I don’t deserve it Little Wolf. Not after everything I did. You should hate me. And instead you give me a place to live, you give me your trust! For God’s sake, it’s already more than I deserve, and now… now you’re giving me your submission, and you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t because I don’t deserve it. And because it makes me want things I shouldn’t want, things I have no right to want! Please Liam, please stop. I can’t be trusted with power over someone. I can’t.” He’s practically begging by the end of his speech, his walls shattered, his emotions laid bare to Liam in a way neither boy ever expected. 

“Theo,” Liam starts, voice soft, “it isn’t power that I’m giving you. Although I wouldn’t hesitate to give you that either. It’s control. You control how much you get to eat by picking first, you control how long your shower is because you don’t worry about running out of hot water. You control what movie you see so that you won’t be forced to watch something that might bring back memories you’d rather keep buried. And you control the way you hold me so that you’re only ever touched in a way that you’re comfortable with. I gave you a place to live because you deserve to feel safe. I gave you my trust because you’ve earned it. A thousand times over you’ve earned it. And I give you my submission because it’s what my wolf wants, what I want. You don’t have power over me, Theo, but if you want it, I’ll let you have control.” By the time he’s finished speaking, Liam is standing directly in front of Theo. His body almost, but not quite, touching the older boy’s. He’s been watching Theo’s face as he speaks; watching the emotions play across it. Surprise, denial, disbelief, regret, hope… it makes Liam brave enough to utter that last sentence before asking, “Is that what you want Theo?”

“Liam. I don’t deserve,” Theo starts. Liam cuts him off.

“You deserve everything. Now tell me. Do you want me Theo? Will you let me give you control?”

Liam watches as Theo closes his eyes, war raging within him. He doesn’t move while the older boy struggles to decide. His guilt over the past battling with his desire to let himself have this. Let himself want. His eyes open slowly and connect with Liam’s. With a groan, he reaches out, arm wrapping around Liam’s waist, and pulls the beta forward, closing the nearly nonexistent space between them. His other hand comes up to cup the side of Liam’s face, and he moves achingly slowly as he lowers his mouth to the beta’s. All hesitation vanishes the moment that Liam melts against him. His grip tightening on Liam’s waist and the hand he has on his cheek sliding back, tilting the smaller boy’s chin up, giving him better access, allowing him to slip his tongue inside Liam’s willing mouth. Liam’s tongue dances with Theo’s in a caress that has the older boy digging his fingers into Liam’s waist in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. When they break apart, Theo nips at Liam’s lips, tongue darting out to soothe the light sting before his lips start a trail across the beta’s jaw. He nibbles gently on Liam’s earlobe and then starts down the side of his neck. Liam tilts his head back, a needy whine escaping him when the older boy bites down on the tender flesh before running his tongue across the same spot. The hand that had been on Liam’s neck trails down the younger boy’s chest, stroking and caressing. When it lands on his waist and slides under the hem of his shirt, it stills. Theo pulls away from Liam’s neck to look the younger boy in the eye. Liam meets his questioning gaze with a heated one or his own. Pupils blown wide with lust, he stares unflinchingly into Theo’s uncertain but undoubtedly aroused eyes. 

“What do you want Theo?” He whispers into the space between them. Theo doesn’t answer, instead he slowly lifts Liam’s shirt, exposing the hard lines of his body. Liam obediently lifts his arms, allowing Theo to pull it off completely. It’s thrown to the floor and then Theo’s hands are on Liam, exploring. He dips his face to the younger boy’s, sealing their lips together again. This kiss is harsher, more aggressive, Theo’s tongue plundering Liam’s mouth. His hands move around to grip the young beta’s ass, squeezing as he rolls his hips forward. He can feel the proof of Liam’s arousal, hot and hard beneath the denim of his jeans, pressing into his hip and he shifts slightly, rocking forward again causing his own erection to slide deliciously along Liam’s. He breaks their kiss with a groan, hips still rocking into the younger boy’s. 

“Liam,” he gasps, “fuck Littlewolf. Are you sure? Because if you are, I need you to set some ground rules. Now.”

“Use lube, prep me properly, and let me cum when you’re finished with me.” Liam states, whining in protest when Theo’s hips still. Theo curses, pulling away and grabbing Liam’s wrist to drag him from the kitchen. At Liam’s shocked noise of protest, Theo spins around, pinning him to the wall.

“If you want me to fuck you properly, Littlewolf, we need to be upstairs.” He growls before leaning down to nip at Liam’s shoulder. As abruptly as he’d pinned him, Theo releases him, continuing to drag him to the stairs. Liam follows willingly now, heart pounding in anticipation. They reach the top of the stairs and Theo pins Liam against the wall again, kissing the younger boy hungrily, hands trailing over the bare skin of his upper body. He pinches lightly at Liam’s nipple, earning a whimper of desire against his lips, feeling the shudder that courses through the beta. He repeats the action, harder this time, and Liam breaks from the kiss, head falling back as his body presses forward.

“Theo,” he pants out desperately, groaning when the chimera’s lips latch on to the column of his throat, sucking harshly. He knows the marks won’t last, but still he feels a thrill at the thought of Theo marking him this way. Theo pulls back, eyes lingering on the quickly fading bruise before claiming Liam’s mouth again, pulling him away from the wall and guiding them down the hall and into the younger boy’s bedroom. When the door closes behind them Theo pulls back, pulling his own shirt off, eyes never leaving Liam. The beta lets his eyes trail over Theo’s body hungrily. He’s seen him without a shirt multiple times before, but this is new, being able to look openly, to drink in the way the muscles flex under the skin as Theo moves. And then Theo is pulling him forward, kissing him again as he guides him to the bed and lays him down, far more gently than Liam had been expecting. His kisses are hungry and demanding, but he’s careful as he pushes Liam back, covering the younger boy’s body with his own. Theo settles himself between Liam’s legs, rolling his hips down, his hard length sliding deliciously against the beta’s even between the layers of denim. Liam keens, hands moving to slide up Theo’s arms before stopping, his body freezing. Theo pulls away to look at him, the concerned look on his face being replaced by a smirk when he sees the question in Liam’s eyes. He leans down again, breath ghosting over Liam’s skin when he speaks.

“You’re allowed to touch me Littlewolf.” It’s all the encouragement Liam needs, his hands immediately sliding up Theo’s arms and across his back before his fingertips are digging into the chimera’s skin as the older boy rolls his hips again. Theo shifts, holding himself above Liam with one arm while he drags his hand down Liam’s chest, teasingly slowly, until finally his fingers find the button of Liam’s jeans. He works the button open and slides the zipper down before slipping his hand under the denim to wrap around Liam’s cock, stroking lightly. He repeats the motion until Liam is panting and thrusting up into his hand. Then he’s releasing Liam and rising up to his knees, hands going to the waistband of Liam’s jeans and pulling them down, along with boxers beneath. Liam lifts his hips, allowing Theo to strip the garments from his body. As Theo backs up enough to finally free Liam completely from his jeans, he lets his eyes trail over the beta’s body, taking in the flushed skin, the lust blown eyes. Liam lets his legs fall open, inviting Theo to resume his place between them, but instead Theo slides his hands slowly up the younger boy’s legs, and across his hips.

“You look so fucking good like this Li.” Theo hums, “Laying there with your legs spread, waiting for me to open you up so I can fuck you.”

“Theo” Liam whines, his voice pleading. Theo leans forward. He wraps one hand around the base of Liam’s throbbing cock before running his tongue along its weeping head, tasting the salty precum that has gathered there. Liam’s hips jerk at the sensation, but Theo drapes one strong arm across the beta’s waist, pinning him down. He slides his mouth slowly over the head and swirls his tongue, earning a gasp of pleasure from Liam, before sliding his mouth further down the shaft. He bobs up and down several times before taking Liam as deep as he can, his throat stretching as he fights the urge to gag before sliding back again. He releases Liam’s cock and looks up the beta. Liam’s eyes are closed, his head thrown back in pleasure and his hands fisting at the sheets. He looks wrecked and Theo grins wickedly at the knowledge that he’s the one whose caused it.

“Lube?” He asks, his own voice husky with arousal.

“Nightstand. Bottom drawer.” Liam gasps. Theo crawls up the bed to retrieve it before resuming his position between Liam’s legs. His pops the cap and drizzles a generous amount onto his fingers before closing the bottle and setting it aside. With his clean hand he grasps Liam’s erection before taking him into his mouth once more. He trails his lube slicked fingers teasingly along Liam’s entrance while he hollows his cheeks and sucks at his cock. Liam is moaning and whimpering in earnest above him now, the shameless little noises going straight to Theo’s neglected cock straining in his own jeans. He presses a finger slowly into Liam, cautious of hurting the younger boy. He bobs along Liam’s length as he pumps his finger slowly in and out of Liam’s tight hole.When Liam begins to rock his hips slightly, chasing Theo’s finger as he slides out of the beta’s tight ass, Theo adds a second finger. He pulls his mouth away so he can look up at Liam.

“So good for me Littlewolf,” he breathes, scissoring his fingers before thrusting deeper, twisting his fingers to graze Liam’s prostate. Liam cries out, a strangled sob of pleasure, and Theo repeats the motion, again and again before finally adding a third finger. The sound of the sheets tearing beneath Liam’s now extended claws fills the room, causing Theo to chuckle darkly, thrusting his fingers deep into the beta before pulling them out completely. Liam whimpers at the loss, eyes flashing open and glowing amber as he watches Theo stand from the bed. Theo strips his own jeans from his body, watching Liam with a hungry gaze. He crawls back onto the bed and covers Liam’s body with his own before capturing his mouth. Liam kisses him back as he trails his hands over the chimera’s body, memorizing every inch of skin. Theo pulls back and trails his mouth along Liam’s jaw and down his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Liam angles his head back, exposing his throat completely.

“Fuck Liam,” Theo rasps, “so fucking perfect.” He nips at Liam again, blunt teeth digging into the exact spot where a claiming mark would go, leaving no doubt in the beta’s mind what Theo wants. Liam shudders with want, his wolf growling in pleasure at the thought of belonging to the chimera. 

“Yes,” he sighs, “Theo, please. Please claim me. Make me yours.”

Theo pulls back, kneeling on the bed and looking down at Liam, a predatory gaze in his eyes that has Liam’s heart hammering with anticipation. “Hands and knees Littlewolf. Now”. Liam scrambles to obey the command, rolling over and lifting his ass into the air, presenting himself. Theo places a hand on the small of his back and trails it upward, pressing Liam forward until the beta is resting on his forearms. Theo moves his hand to grip at Liam’s waist, and spreads lube along his throbbing erection with the other before he guides himself slowly into the beta’s tight hole, pausing when he pushes past the first ring of muscle. He holds himself still until Liam begins to press himself back. His grip on Liam’s waist tightens, stopping the movement.

“None of that, Littlewolf. You’ll take what I give you.” Theo growls lowly.

“Theo,” Liam whimpers, and Theo can feel the beta’s muscles tensing in an effort to control himself.

“Are you going to be good for me Littlewolf?” Theo asks, pressing his hips forward ever so slightly. 

“Yes! Fuck Theo, I promise I’ll be good. Please, I need you to fuck me. I’ve needed it for months. Please!” Liam sobs, his muscles shaking with the effort to stay still, to do as he was told. Finally, Theo presses himself forward in one fluid motion, burying himself completely in Liam’s tight heat, both of them gasping at the sensation.

“So fucking tight baby.” Theo gasps before sliding out and snapping his hips forward. He thrusts deeply, his pace slowly increasing until he’s slamming brutally into the beta beneath him. Liam is crying out in pleasure, a litany of “fuck yes” and “please” and filthy moans urging the chimera on. He reaches down and slides his hand into Liam’s hair, tugging harshly and forcing the beta to arch back before wrapping his other hand around the younger boy’s throat, pulling him to his knees and firmly back against the chimera’s chest. Liam tips his head back, exposing his throat completely in a clear sign of submission even as the fingers dig in lightly, the punishing pace that Theo is setting never waning, the change in angle leaving Liam seeing stars. And then the fingers slacken and trail up to his jaw, tilting his head. He feels Theo’s breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

“Such a good little beta. You’re taking my cock so well Li.” Liam can only whimper in response to Theo’s praise, too far gone to form coherent words. “Do you want to cum Littlewolf?” Theo asks, releasing Liam’s hair and reaching around to stroke Liam’s cock in time with his thrusts. Liam simply whimpers again, but Theo seems to understand. “Who do you belong to Liam?” He asks darkly. Liam gasps.

“Please!” He cries out.

“No Liam. Not until you answer me. Who do you belong to?”

“You. Only you!” Liam gasps out desperately. 

“That’s right Littlewolf. You’re mine.” Theo snarls, before whispering “now cum for me.” and sinking his fangs into the space where Liam’s neck and shoulder meet. Liam howls as his body obeys Theo’s order, painting the blanket beneath him, and Theo’s hand, with his cum. Theo thrusts, hard and deep, and then he’s cumming too, filling the beta. When he’s finally spent, he pulls carefully out of Liam, the younger boy whimpering at the loss. Theo licks gently at the new mark on Liam’s skin before pressing kisses across his shoulders and down his back as he gently guides Liam’s body over and down onto the bed, laying him down softly on the still clean side of the bed.

“You did so well Liam. So perfect for me.” Theo breathes as he continues to kiss the broad expanse of Liam’s back. Liam hums contentedly, eyes closed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Theo gets up and moves across the hall to clean himself up before bringing a cloth back with him. He gently cleans Liam, his touch soft and loving. He throws the cloth into the laundry basket and curls up behind the beta, pulling the younger boy against his chest. Liam sighs, snuggling back even closer to Theo. “Rest, Littlewolf.” Theo whispers, “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

“Promise?” Liam sighs, already drifting to sleep.

“Oh I promise Li.” Theo chuckles, his arms tightening around the boy who gave him everything he never knew he needed. “Mine.” He whispers softly. Liam’s voice is barely a whisper when he answers.

“Yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after staring at this for too long, I've decided to post it as is. If you see any errors or continuity problems, please let me know. Thank you for all of the kind and encouraging comments that I received on the first chapter. You guys are amazing, and I adore each and every one of you.

Theo is lying stretched out on Liam’s bed, waiting for the beta to come home from practice. His hands are running gently along his own body as he continues to play over just how to tell Liam what he’s been thinking about. It’s been playing on his mind for weeks now, the way Liam has given himself completely over to Theo. How he’s continuing to give himself with complete abandon. It amazes Theo how completely Liam trusts him. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky, how he ever managed to end up here. Liam has not only allowed Theo to live in his home, to be his friend, but for some reason that Theo still can’t fathom, he has allowed Theo to be with him. To claim him as his own. And now Theo can’t stop thinking about how he wants more. He doesn’t just want Liam to belong to him. No. Now he wants to belong Liam too. 

The weeks following that first encounter have been the best of Theo’s life. He had wondered, briefly, if Liam would hide the mark that Theo had given him. If he would secret it away, ashamed or afraid to tell anyone. He should have known better, he thinks now. Liam has always been stubborn. It may take him a while to make a decision, but once he has, there is no changing his mind, and no second guessing. Their relationship was no different. He had worn a simple grey vneck the next day when they’d gone to meet Corey, Mason, and Nolan for their weekly pack meeting, the claiming mark clearly visible. When the meeting started he had simply stated that he and Theo were together. No one really seemed surprised. Mason had muttered a quiet “finally” under his breath, Corey shaking his head and nudging his boyfriend gently before leaning in to whisper “supernatural hearing, Mase” while Nolan had looked between them momentarily before asking “you mean you weren’t already?” earning a laugh from the rest of the group. 

Telling Liam’s parents had been much the same. Theo, nervous about telling them, was stunned to suddenly find himself being pulled into a tight hug by Liam’s mom.

“It took you boys long enough to figure it out,” Jenna scolded them playfully, “I’ve been half out of my mind waiting for you two fools to talk to each other instead of staring longing at one another when one of you wasn’t looking. All that pining was painful to watch.”

Dr. Geyer had merely smiled at them both fondly, patting Theo on the shoulder as he led his wife out of the room, giving him some much needed time to process her reaction. Liam had smiled then, shrugging, as if their complete lack of shock over the announcement didn’t bother him at all. 

Liam still sneaks into his room at night, and he still sneaks out before dawn, but it isn’t because of Theo’s nightmares anymore. It’s because even though Jenna is thrilled that they are “finally” together, the boys know that even she wouldn’t be okay with them sharing a bed every night. There are some things that parents just have to object to, and teenagers sharing a bed with their significant other is one of them. Liam has always been careful not to let his parents know about the bed sharing, knowing that Theo would be horrified trying to explain to them about his nightmares, so they simply continue on as always. Only now Liam doesn’t wait to hear Theo’s heart rate pick up, he simply waits until his parents are asleep before sneaking down the hall and settling himself into Theo’s embrace. Tonight is going to be different though. Tonight, they have the house to themselves. Dr. Geyer is away for a seminar, and he’s talked Jenna into going with him. Tonight, Theo won’t have to wait for Liam to sneak into his room. They can simply go to bed together, and even better, they can wake up together in the morning. No sneaking off, no hiding. And Theo plans to use every minute of their time together to his advantage. He’s going to use this time they’ve been granted to show Liam just how much he means to him. How much he cares for and trusts the young beta who has saved him in so many ways.

He’s pulled from his thoughts, his heart skipping a beat when he hears the front door open. Desire pools low in his abdomen, causing his cock to twitch with anticipation. He shakes his head ruefully at himself as he listens to Liam’s footsteps on the stairs. He hasn’t even laid eyes on the beta yet and he’s already half hard for him.

Liam throws his bedroom door open and freezes, eyes raking hotly over the naked chimera sprawled out on his bed. He drops his lacrosse gear to the floor, eyes flashing golden before kicking the bag aside and stepping fully into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“Theo,” he breathes out, stalking forward toward the bed.

“Welcome home, Littlewolf. How was practice?” Theo asks, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watches Liam’s progress across the room. 

“Who cares?” Liam growls, reaching down and grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it swiftly off and tossing it across the room. He reaches the foot of the bed and crawls forward, head dipping to kiss and nip at Theo’s thighs, and then his hips. Theo’s chuckle turns into a gasp when Liam nips sharply at this hip bone before soothing the sting with his tongue. The beta continues his assault, mouth moving to hover over Theo’s throbbing cock. He looks questioningly up at the chimera.

“Please.” Theo breathes out, hands gripping at the sheets beneath him. Liam smiles before leaning forward and running his tongue along Theo’s length. He drags his tongue across the head, tasting the precum that’s gathered there, before wrapping his lips around Theo’s thick cock and taking him into his mouth inch by inch. He takes as much of the older boy as he can, fighting the urge to gag as Theo thrusts slightly, bumping the back of Liam’s throat. He groans around Theo’s length, revelling in the taste of the older boy on his tongue, and Theo whimpers at the vibrations, hands sliding into Liam’s hair. 

“Fuck Li. You suck my cock so well Baby.” Theo praises. His fingers pulling gently Liam’s hair when the beta starts to move up and down his length, swirling his tongue along the head before taking him as deep as possible again. He doesn’t use his grip to push the beta, merely hanging on, finding purchase as Liam drives him mad with his mouth. Liam continues to work Theo’s cock, pulling a litany of curses and moans from the older boy. 

“Liam, fuck. Yes. Fuck, Littlewolf, I’m so close.” Theo warns, giving a light tug to Liam’s hair. Liam ignores the warning, taking Theo’s cock deep into his throat, swallowing down as much as he can. Theo cums groaning Liam’s name. His salty release spilling down Liam’s throat, the young beta swallowing desperately, not wanting to spill a single drop. Liam hums happily as he releases the chimera, moving slowly up the older boy’s body, lips and tongue and teeth pulling sweet sounds from the spent boy beneath him. Theo’s hands stroke along Liam’s back and shoulders, in a gentle caress. When Liam kisses him it’s gentle and slow, his body already shifting as if to roll them so that Theo is above him. Theo stops him with strong arms holding him in place. He pulls away from the kiss, lips trailing to Liam’s ear.

“Not this time, Littlewolf,” he whispers against the beta’s skin, “this time I want you inside me.”

He can feel Liam shudder above him as he speaks, hears the way the beta’s heart jumps at the words.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks softly, “You know you don’t have to right?”

Theo smiles at the reassurance. He supposes it’s fair that Liam would assume he was doing this because he felt like he should. After all, their whole relationship had started, and built on, Liam giving Theo control. The beta wanting to give Theo the feeling that he was in control of his own life. He’s sure that Liam never dreamed that Theo would ever want to give himself over the same way. But as much as Theo loves to have Liam submissive and begging, that isn’t what he needs tonight. Tonight he needs Liam to claim him. He needs to be the one to submit. To show Liam that they’re equals here too. That he belongs to Liam just as thoroughly as Liam belongs to him. He pulls Liam back so he can look him in the eye when he speaks.

“I know Li. But I want to. I want to give you everything you’ve given me. And I want you to claim me. I want everyone to see your mark on me and know that I’m yours, just like they know that you’re mine.” Theo explains, knowing even as he speaks that he could never put into words why he wants this so badly. He sees the hesitation still flickering in Liam’s eyes, and understanding dawns. He feels more vulnerable than ever when he continues, hoping he’s right about why Liam is holding back, “You aren’t taking the control from me, I’m telling you this is what I want. I trust you, and I’m choosing this. I’m choosing to give you control tonight. I want you to be the Alpha we both know you really are. I want to submit to you, give myself to you. And more than anything, I want to feel you inside of me, and know that I belong to you, the same way you belong to me.”

Liam remains frozen for only a second before he’s surging forward, claiming Theo’s mouth. His tongue dances along Theo’s lips, and Theo opens his mouth willingly, inviting Liam to deepen the kiss. Liam’s tongue darts forward, a new sense of urgency in the way he explores the older boy’s mouth. His hand reaches up, stroking along Theo’s cheek before sliding back to angle the older boy’s head just how he wants him. Theo’s hands resume stroking over the beta’s back and broad shoulders, fingers digging into the soft flesh when Liam nips at the chimera’s kiss swollen bottom lip. Theo trails his hands lower, sliding them under the elastic waist of Liam’s sweats to squeeze the firm globes of his ass, pulling him impossibly closer. He can feel Liam’s smirk against his lips as the younger boy presses his hips forward against Theo’s already hardening member. Not for the first time, Theo thanks a God he doesn't believe in for the nearly nonexistent recovery time that he and Liam need as he thrusts his hips, seeking friction. 

“Fuck Li. Take these off before I tear them off of you.” Theo growls, tugging at the waistband of the sweats. There’s a pause before Theo lets out a gentle and almost uncertain “Please.” Liam huffs out a laugh before getting off of the bed to oblige. Once he’s removed the offending garment he moves to the bedside table, and pulls the lube from the drawer before returning to the bed. He settles himself between Theo’s legs, leaning in to kiss the chimera. The kiss is gentle, languid, and Theo returns it in kind. Liam trails his hand down his lover’s body, fingers tracing the lines of hard muscle as the two of them thrust and press against each other in slow, teasing strokes. He pulls back from the kiss, moving onto his knees between Theo’s legs and looking down at the chimera. Theo looks perfect. Lips kiss swollen, pupils dilated, and a light flush in his cheeks. As he watches, Theo slides his hands beneath his own thighs, pulling them apart and toward his chest, exposing himself to Liam in a way he never has before. Liam purrs at the sight, his hand moving forward, thumb brushing gently over Theo’s hole. Theo groans at the sensation, eyes dropping closed and body jerking at the unexpected pleasure even that gentle touch creates. Liam pulls his hand away, but Theo’s whimpered protest turns into a gasp of pleasure when he feels the beta’s tongue caressing him. He opens his eyes and looks down at Liam, who smiles up at him wickedly before repeating the movement. Theo groans, letting his head fall back as he tightens his grip on his thighs. Liam continues to work him with his tongue, swirling around his entrance several times before gently pressing inside ever so slightly only to dart back out and start the whole teasing process again. 

“Liam. Holy fuck. God yes. So good. Fuck, please!” Theo moans, not entirely sure what he’s even begging for. He just knows that he needs...something. Liam doesn’t stop. His tongue delving into Theo again, revelling in the way that Theo is falling apart. His tongue dances across Theo’s entrance again, thrusting inside and working the chimera open slowly. The sounds that Theo makes are causing Liam’s neglected cock to twitch in anticipation. He reaches for the lube that he’d set beside them and pops the cap open, spreading a generous amount onto his fingers. He gives one last swipe of his tongue before pulling back to look at Theo, his fingers ghosting over Theo’s entrance. 

“What the hell are you waiting for Littlewolf?” Theo asks, shifting his hips, the movement impatient, his need to have Liam inside him growing more desperate by the minute. Liam moves away again, earning a desperate whimper from the older boy.

“I’m waiting for you to ask nicely, Theo.” Liam purrs, his hand moving to graze over Theo’s entrance in a teasing stroke. He had never expected this. Never expected to have Theo spread open for him like this, but he’s quickly discovering that he likes it. He wants to hear Theo beg. Wants to hear and see him fall apart and know that it’s because of him. He wants Theo’s total and utter submission before he claims him. He can feel his wolf rumbling in his chest, knows that he won’t be satisfied now until Theo is his. Theo whimpers and shifts his hips again, searching out Liam’s fingers. Liam leans forward and nips sharply at Theo’s thigh, earning a yelp of surprise. “Behave yourself Theo,” Liam growls, “I told you. I want you to ask nicely.” Theo groans, a broken sound of desperation.

“Please Liam, please. I need you. Please.” he sobs. Liam closes his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath at the white hot desire that shoots through him upon hearing Theo beg like that. When he opens them again he knows that they’re glowing, watches as Theo’s flash in response. Liam maintains eye contact with him as he slowly slides one finger inside the older boy. Theo groans, his cock twitching at this new sensation. He marvels at how good it feels, how right it feels. Liam works his finger in and out slowly, finally breaking eye contact and watching in awe when Theo starts to thrust down into the strokes.

“More Liam. Fuck, I need more. Please.” Theo groans. Liam adds a second finger, sliding in and out slowly several times before gently scissoring his fingers. Theo lets out a choked sob of pleasure when Liam’s fingers press against his prostate, his body trembling with need. Liam repeats the movement, pressing into Theo again and again as the older boy gasps and moans and cries out with pleasure. 

“God Theo, you are so perfect.” Liam praises, and Theo whimpers. The younger boy smirks at the reaction. He isn’t the only one who likes to praised, apparently. “You’re taking my fingers so well T. So good for me.” Theo gasps as Liam slips a third finger into him.

“Liam. Oh fuck. I need you to fuck me.” Theo gasps, his fingers gripping at his own thighs desperately as he shifts them open even further, his entire body shaking.

“Not yet T.” Liam answers, thrusting his fingers harder and deeper. “You look so fucking beautiful like this Theo. So desperate for my cock. Just a little more baby.” Liam twists his fingers, making sure to hit Theo’s prostate with every thrust, coaxing the chimera open. He leans forward, nipping at Theo’s thigh before running his tongue along mark he’d left and then peppering kisses across the skin, his fingers still working to loosen the older boy. 

Liam tries to be patient. Tries to take his time and make sure that Theo is ready for him. He wants to make this last. Theo seems to have other plans.

“Please Littlewolf. Please. I can’t. I need you. Please.” Theo chokes out, his voice shaking. When Liam looks up, he can see the tears spilling from Theo eyes. He slowly slides his fingers out of Theo’s hole and reaches again for the bottle of lube. He pours a generous amount into his hand and strokes his hard length, distributing it onto his aching cock. He wipes his hand on the blanket and then leans forward over Theo. 

“Shh. It’s okay T. I’ve got you. I’m going to take care you.” he whispers before leaning in and kissing Theo gently. He pulls back just far enough to watch Theo as he lines himself up and pushes slowly into the older boy’s tight heat. 

Theo’s eyes drop shut, a sob escaping him as Liam finally enters him. Nothing could ever have prepared him for the rush of emotions he feels at finally having Liam inside of him like this. It’s overwhelming, and he almost worries that he may never recover, until he realizes it doesn’t matter. Liam could break him into a million pieces, could shatter him completely, and he wouldn’t care, just as long he gets to have this. He feels utterly destroyed, overwhelmed by the absolute perfection of this feeling, and yet he’s certain he’s never felt so whole in his life. He whines desperately when Liam stills above him, his eyes snapping open, searching for the only face that’s ever mattered. Instinctively, he wraps his legs around Liam’s waist, his hands gripping tightly onto the younger boy’s arms. He sees the worry in Liam’s eyes, and tightens his hold on the beta’s waist, pulling him deeper. 

“You feel so good Liam,” he breathes out, “Please don’t stop. God, don’t ever stop.” He watches the worry vanish from Liam’s eyes, replaced by a tenderness that leaves him breathless. And then Liam moves, pushing forward slowly again, until finally, finally, Theo can feel the beta’s hips pressed against him. Liam leans down and kisses him, and Theo opens his mouth willingly, revelling in the feeling of fullness that comes with having Liam buried to the hilt inside of him. Liam breaks from the kiss, his lips tracing across Theo’s jaw, and down the column of his neck. Theo tilts his head, exposing his throat to the boy above him, and he hears the deep rumble of pleasure that leaves Liam at the movement. Liam grazes his teeth gently over Theo’s neck as he starts to move. His thrusts are slow and deep and they have Theo seeing stars. He continues his assault on Theo’s neck too, sucking and licking over the sensitive skin, teasing the chimera with a promise of what is still to come. It isn’t long before Theo is feeling that already familiar need for more. He moves in time with Liam, meeting his thrusts, using his body to urge the beta on. Liam growls low in his throat and snaps his hips forward, thrusting hard and deep, and Theo gasps.

“Yes. Harder. Fuck Li.”

Liam pulls back to look down at Theo, his hips snapping forward again harshly. Theo’s eyes are glassy and unfocused, pupils blown wide. His lips are swollen from their kisses and he looks completely wrecked. The sight has Liam’s wolf snarling in satisfaction, clawing inside Liam’s chest and demanding to freed. To claim, to mark. Theo is his and everyone is going to know it. He’s going to break Theo and put him back together so that he’s ruined for anyone else. His thrusts are harder and faster now, driving himself into the chimera with a determination to see the boy beneath him shatter completely. Theo’s eyes drop closed and Liam’s wolf snarls.

“Open your eyes Theo. I want you to look at me. I want to see you, to watch you when you fall apart.” He demands, and Theo obeys, eyes opening, glowing golden. “Good boy.” Liam praises and Theo whimpers in response. Liam trails a hand down between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Theo’s cock his thumb swiping across the weeping head, spreading the precum down the shaft before he begins stroking him in time with his thrusts. Theo’s eyes begin to flutter once more, but they snap open again when Liam growls low in his throat, thrusting harshly. Liam can feel a shift in his chest, a flood of power as he watches Theo fight to obey his command, and he revels in it. He shifts his hips ever so slightly, slamming into Theo without mercy.

“Liam! Fuck Liam I’m going to cum!” Theo cries out as the angle causes Liam to slam into his prostate with every thrust. “Liam! Please! Oh fuck, please!” He begs. His eyes, still glowing a beautiful golden, are filled with unshed tears, and Liam knows in that moment that nothing will ever compare to the way that Theo looks right now. Desperate and begging for him. 

Liam lets the power that’s been building in his chest break free then, lets his wolf surge to the surface as he leans forward, sinking his fangs into Theo’s neck, his hips and hand never losing their rhythm. Theo cries out, a broken sound that Liam thinks is meant to be his name, and then his body is tensing, his release spilling onto his chest and Liam’s hand. Liam keeps his teeth locked on Theo’s neck as he thrusts several more times, before he’s spilling his own release into the boy beneath him. Theo’s ass is squeezing him tightly, milking every drop of cum from him. Finally he releases his hold on Theo’s neck, lapping gently at the mark several times before burying his nose momentarily into Theo’s skin, inhaling their mingled scents. He leans back then, eyes searching Theo’s face.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, reaching up to brush the sweat soaked hair off of the chimera’s forehead. Theo smiles up at him, still too dazed to really answer. Liam smiles, dropping his head down to nuzzle at Theo’s neck again as he gently pulls himself from Theo’s body. He huffs out a laugh at the noise of complaint that escapes Theo, pressing his lips to the newly healed mark on his lover’s neck.

“You did so good for me Theo.” He praises, peppering gentle kisses along Theo’s neck. “So perfect. And now you’re mine. You’re mine and no one else’s. So perfect for me.”

“Liam,” Theo sighs, pressing his lips to Liam’s shoulder, hands stroking across the broad expanse of his back, “I love you, Littlewolf. So much.”

Liam leans up then, looking into Theo’s eyes.

“I love you too T.” He says softly, closing the distance between them and kissing Theo. 

It’s a gentle kiss, full of promise and love and Theo loses himself to the feeling. Letting himself bask in the moment, feeling for the first time in his life like he has somewhere he belongs. Eventually Liam pulls back, rolling off of Theo to lay on his back beside him, pulling the chimera closer until Theo has rolled to his side and has his head pillowed on Liam’s chest. They stay like that for several moments before the fog finally lifts from Theo’s mind enough for him to really process what just happened. 

“Liam?” He asks quietly. Liam hums, inviting Theo to speak. “I really am, you know. Yours, I mean. Your beta.” He whispers, afraid to speak any louder, afraid that this may shatter the moment. He feels Liam shift beneath him, and tilts his head to look shyly up at the boy who own him, heart and soul. Liam is looking down at him, the question clear in his blue eyes.

“Of course you’re mine Theo.” He says gently, hand moving to trace the claiming mark on the older boy’s skin, sending a shiver of awareness through them both. Theo shakes his head slightly, fighting back the need that’s already spreading through him again. He should be exhausted, but when Liam looks at him like this, with that spark of desire shining in his eyes, Theo forgets that he should rest, forgets that he should give his body time to recover. He fights back the urge to stroke his hands over Liam’s body. This is too important.

“I don’t mean that Liam. I belonged to you long before you claimed me.” Theo insists, “I mean I’m your beta. You’re my alpha. Your eyes were red when you claimed me, Littlewolf. You’re an alpha now. My alpha.”

Liam stills completely at his words, and Theo feels panic rising in his chest. Liam didn’t want this. Didn’t want him to be pack. 

“I’m sorry Li. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t think about it when it was happening. I just knew I wanted you to claim me. I wasn’t thinking about what it would mean when I saw your eyes change. All I knew was that I needed you.” Theo tries to pull away as he stumbles over the words. Liam wraps his arms around him, holding him firmly against his chest. 

“Theo. Stop.” Liam orders. His voice leaves no room for argument, and Theo stills, a soft whine escaping him before he falls silent. Liam relaxes his hold on the older boy and moves to cup his face in one hand, gently tilting Theo’s face back up to his own. Theo keeps his eyes down, terrified of what he might see if he looks at Liam now. “Theo. Look at me.” Liam coaxes, his voice gentle. Theo steels himself, sucking in a deep breath before finally looking up. Liam’s eyes are blazing red, full of power and passion, and Theo is torn between staring in wonder and dropping his gaze to escape the intensity of the look.

“Theo. How could I ever be mad about this? How could you ever think that you would need to apologize? You’re mine. You’re mine and I love you.” Liam’s words are gentle, spoken with a reverence and honesty that leaves Theo feeling like he can’t really breathe properly.

“But it means that I’m pack. I’m your beta. And after everything that happened with Scott…”

“Scott never let you into his pack after what happened because he was worried that maybe once the danger had passed you’d start to want his power again.” Liam stated, and Theo nodded, averting his eyes. Liam growled. “Look at me Theo.” He demands. Once Theo meets his eyes again, he continues. “Scott is an idiot. Anyone who knows you now knows that you don’t care about power anymore. You’ve been pack to me since the day you took Gabe’s pain. Just because the others were too blind to see it doesn’t mean I was. You are mine Theo. My mate. My pack. The only difference is that now I have the power to make it official.” Liam lets his eyes flash red again, letting the power wash over and through him. “Mine.” He reiterates. Theo shudders at the feeling of power rolling off of his mate, and the raw emotions that are tearing through him at Liam’s words.

“Yours.” He chokes out, barely a whisper. Liam relaxes slightly then, letting his eyes shift back to the crystal blue that has always left Theo feeling like Liam can see into his soul. Liam pulls Theo up into a kiss, gentle and full of reassurances. Theo lets the gentle kiss and steady heart beat of his mate soothe him until the last of the doubt melts away. Then he’s pressing his lips more urgently against Liam’s, hands starting to roam over Liam’s body. Liam chuckles against his lips and Theo nips at Liam’s bottom lip in protest.

“Theo. You need rest.” Liam insists gently, but the fire in his icy blue eyes and the fingers that stroke along Theo’s back let Theo know that Liam doesn’t want to stop, not really.

“I need you.” He insists, his hand sliding across Liam’s toned chest and stomach before wrapping around his already hard cock. “Please Alpha?” he whispers.

The growl that leaves Liam as he flips Theo onto his back and pins him has Theo shuddering in anticipation. He smiles up at his mate, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You like that don’t you?” He teases, his hips pressing forward. Liam growls again, nipping at Theo’s collarbone.

“Theo.” Liam warns, his voice rough, eyes flashing red briefly. Theo tilts his head, baring his throat in submission. 

“Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome, and any comments/feedback/kudos would make my day! Xoxo.


End file.
